Ifin
Ifin is an Ice-Jin, as well as the first main villain in Dragon Ball: User Warriors. He stars in his own saga, the Ifin Saga, which is the first of the series. He was rogue, looking for the BSG balls for his own purposes of omniversal domination but then, after being killed by Chix, was resurrected by Data through Info Stream: Genetic Ressurection under Garmek's rule. Prequel He is mentioned in the prequel as a ruthless, renegade, rouge warrior who is the desendant of the legendary Ice-Jins: Chilled, Cold, Cooler, and Frieza. He destorys for fun, looking the BSG balls, none of which he has found yet. His attack on New Namek is also mentioned, along with him battling Zeo. He then leaves New Namek in order to find the four star BSG ball, on Earth. Dragon Ball User Warriors Ifin Saga Ifin arrives aon Earth and travels to Grand City, looking for the BSG balls. He then is faced by the early, developing UW. He escapes them once and then looks for the balls, undected. Unknown to him, Carba had hidden it. He later finds them and tries to destory them for being so annoying. He is about to beat Chix when he is saved and Hoodie and Zeo step into the fray. Hoodie later transforms into Evil Hoodie and takes him down. Then Chix is able to kill him after going UH2. Assassin Saga It is revealed that when Data died with Hoodie, he ressurected Ifin under Garmek's rule with the last of his power. In doing so however, he ressurected Hoodie too. He has become the final member of the UD. He engages in battle with the UW but loses and escapes before being captured. Kaze and Daremo Saga He arrives with Kaze and Daremo and the other UD to take down the UW. He engages in battle with Ultimate Gogito. Later, along with the rest of the UD, ally themselves with the UW, after being freed from Garmek's control. Garmek and Aku Saga He and the other UD go to help Grand City from the last three generals and soliders. Those generals and soliders are easily defeated but soon the Evil UW arrive, giving the UD a hard time. They are then saved by the legendary GS who are able to revert the evil UW from Garmek's control. They are then teleported by TOM to Garmek's castle and then they all battle Garmek. He then witnesses Aku's release and wonders if that was the force possessing him. He then is taken by surprise by Aku's Forbidden attack, and is knocked out. Some of his power is transfered to Aku. Soon, when he comes to along with the others, he sees that the castle has collasped and that Chix and Garmek were battling Aku. He along with the others, sends his Chilled ability to Chix to help defeat Aku. He then witnesses Aku's defeat at Chix's hands and the making of Chix's legendary title. He couldn't believe that it was the same kid that had killed him. He had lost the grudge he had against Chix and was happy for the future. He then watches as the twin dragons, the BSG balls and Aku's heart dissappears. He, along with the united UW, celebrate Chix's victory Epilouge He isn't mentioned but he is at the party the UW are having. He has his own student as well named Froze and he is glad to see Chix there. He is happy that peace has been restored. But soon, he begins to be filled with unease... Sequel Coming Soon... Ability Chilled Personality He, at first is a warrior without mercy. He would try to make sure thatt none would survive one of his attacks. The only few exceptions are like on New Namek - he had a greater priority, and with the early UW- he had to recollect his thoughts and then he would come back for revenge. Like his ancestor, he got very made if his opponets were able to survive his attacks and actually injure him. But after being resurrected by Data, he becomes more evil, and only cares about serving Garmek. After being freed from Aku's control however, he becomes more peaceful, only to be angered wh en near death or when people make "stupid" jokes. Then after Chix's defeating of Aku, he becomes more respectful and has newfound graditude for the UW. He becomes a whole lot nicer as a whole and becomes somewhat like Future Trunks and Uub. Transformations Ultra Form Ultimate Form Category:Ice-Jins Category:Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters made by Chix777 Category:Frieza's Unnamed Race Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:User Character Category:Characters Category:Villains